The Code of Love
by ObiwanxAnakin
Summary: Anakin loves ObiWan and ObiWan loves Anakin. But they don't know that they love each other until one intimate moment changes that. Please R&R.


**Chapter 1: The Kiss**

Obi Wan walked into the room and sighed. He had just returned from an exhausting training session with his Padawan. Anakin insisted that Obi-Wan put him through the moves until he mastered them instead of waiting for the next day. Obi-Wan's arms ached from the movement they had gone through.

He walked over to the bed and sat down upon it and took off his shoes, tunic and pants, leaving him completely naked.

"I might as well go take a shower," Obi-Wan thought to himself and he got up and went into the shower.

He bent down and turned on the water, but immediately jumped out of the way. The water was freezing cold. He made sure that he warmed it up and then stepped under the stream of water and let if flow over his features. Obi-Wan liked to stand here and watch this. The water just flowed over his muscular chest and arms, and down his flat stomache.

He forced his arms to reach up to his hair so that he could wash it. He enjoyed watching his arm muscles flex as they moved around.

Obi-Wan had always thought of Anakin as more than an apprentice. He had always wanted him to be more than a friend. What Obi-Wan wanted more than anything was Anakin's hands running all over his body, caressing every inch of it. He wanted to stare deep into his eyes as they kissed. Obi-Wan shut his eyes and imagined Anakin in the shower with him. He imagined what they would do...

A loud knock on the door of Obi-Wan's room knocked him out of his trance. Using the Force, Obi-Wan realized that it was Anakin. "Blast," he said out loud. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, left the water running and walked towards the door.

Anakin knocked again. Obi-Wan reached out and opened the door. Anakin looked a little shocked. He found his master dripping wet with nothing but a towel on. Anakin couldn't say anything at all. He was too transfixed by Obi-Wan's masculine stature. He felt a stirring in his pants, but quickly wished it to go away, but apparently Obi-Wan had noticed because he had said, "What are you thinking about?"

He had smiled when he said it. "Oh nothing," Anakin said quickly. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to help with my lightsaber skills some more."

"Oh Anakin, my arms are so tired from the workout you gave me today," Obi-wan said as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

Anakin watched Obi-Wan's every movement as he as well moved over to the couch. "I'm sorry master."

"Anakin, my Padawan," Obi-Wan started. He wanted to confess his love for him then, but he forced himself to say something different. "Please, don't call me Master unless we are around others. If it is just you and me, like this, call me Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Mas..I mean Obi-Wan," Anakin stumbled. "I'm sorry I disturbed your shower. I'll just go back to my room. I'm tired anyway. I'll see you tomorrow Obi-Wan."

"Good-night Anakin," Obi-Wan said, as the door to his room shut.

He took off his towel and walked back to the shower and finished washing up. When he walked back into the room, however, Anakin was back standing in the doorway. Obi-Wan jumped and blushed a deep scarlet. "Anakin, what the hell are you doing here?" He quickly put on his towel.

"I'm sorry," Anakin said turning away. Deep inside, however, he knew he didn't want to. "I just couldn't sleep. I wondered if I could stay here tonight?"

"Alright, but just for tonight," Obi-Wan said. "Let me put on some proper clothes and then we can decide where you can sleep."

"But I don't want you to put any clothes on," Anakin said before he could stop himself. He turned away and began fidling with a loose thread on his pants.

"What did you just say?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I didn't say anything Obi-Wan," Anakin quickly responded.

Anakin went to the couch and sat back down as Obi-Wan walked over to the dresser to get some clothes. When Obi-Wan walked back to the front of the couch, he was fully clothed. Anakin was so surprised to see him clothed.

"So where am I going to sleep?" Anakin asked softly.

"Well, I was thinking on the couch, as the bed is mine," Obi-Wan said with a slight chuckle.

"Fine," Anakin said and he fluffed up the pillow and laid his head down. "Good-night."

"Good-night again Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he stripped to his sleeping pants and climbed into bed. He made sure to put up his mental defenses before he quickly fell asleep.

He wasn't asleep very long. When he woke up he felt warmth near him. When he turned over Anakin was lying next to him calm and quiet.

"Anakin what are you doing in my bed?" Obi-Wan asked when he realized that Anakin was awake.

"I'm sorry Master, I mean Obi-Wan, I couldn't sleep on the couch, I wanted to sleep with you," Anakin said looking into Obi-Wan's eyes. He leaned closer to Obi-Wan. He could see that Obi-Wan was staring him down as well. Anakin got closer and closer to Obi-Wan until they were inches apart. "You don't know how much I've wanted to be with you Obi-Wan," Anakin said a little more softly. "I've wanted to hold every inch of you in my arms and now I have you."

Anakin moved in closer and placed his lips over Obi-Wan's in a deep and passionate kiss. Apparently Obi-Wan wasn't expecting it, but he returned the kiss by running his tongue over Anakin's lips and pushing it through. Anakin moaned as Obi-Wan's tongue gained passage into his mouth. Anakin moved so he was on top of Obi-Wan, hands on either side holding him up.

Obi-Wan realized what was happening. Anakin was on top of him and they were kissing. Obi-Wan quickly pulled away and whipped his lips off. "Anakin, what the heck do you think you are doing?"

"I'm telling you how I really feel about you," he said, his eyes shimmering a little.

"Anakin, you know a Jedi is forbidden to love like this," Obi-Wan said, getting out of bed. "I don't want that to ever happen again, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan," Anakin sighed.

"You can sleep in the bed, I'll take the couch."

Obi-Wan walked back over to the couch and lay down upon it. His mind was racing. Anakin had just kissed him and he had enjoyed it. He even started to kiss Anakin back. So Anakin did love him the way he loved him. Obi-Wan rested his head on the pillow and fell asleep thinking of nothing but Anakin and the kiss they just shared.


End file.
